The Black Rose of Despair
by limited sanity
Summary: Hogwarts receive strange visitors when the Christmas Holidays arrive. We'll also discover some things that we didn't know about our beloved Potions Master;)
1. Soul Shake

The Black Rose of Despair Chapter 1: Soul Shake  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Severus Snape, Harry Potter or any of the other characters. As if you didn't already know that;) LOL  
  
Summary: Hogwarts receive strange visitors when the Christmas Holidays arrive. We'll also discover some things that we didn't know about our beloved Potions Master;)  
  
Warning: This is SLASH, people! Don't read it if you don't like it. If you read it anyway don't flame me! You've been warned!  
  
A/N: Yes, I know I'm in the middle of two other stories, but I just can't seem to get this idea out of my head. It's been haunting me for a month now! That and I always have a lot of projects running at the same time. The rock band I write lyrics for haven't received any from me in a while now, because I'm writing these fanfic's and I'm also currently writing two books; or was it three? Anyway, you get the picture. Enjoy the story!  
  
Oh! I should probably tell you all, that I'm completely ignoring the end of the fifth book. Sirius is very much alive in this story. **************************************************************************** **  
  
It was the Christmas Holidays at Hogwarts. The early morning sun had just risen, but couldn't quite shine through the heavy snow clouds on the sky. Hogwarts was indeed a very magical place, and it only seemed all the more magical in the wintertime with the entire grounds completely covered in bright snow, and the bushes lightly dusted with ice-crystals.  
  
Not many students had stayed for the holiday that year. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco. They had all reached their seventh year and had been close friends ever since the final battle against Voldemort in their sixth year. Draco had provided vital information for the Order and had saved Hermione's live under the battle when a Death Eater had tried to curse her, while her attention was focused on Ron who lay on the ground with a broken leg. No one really knew how Draco had saved her since none of them liked to talk about it, but that was beside the picture.  
  
The four friends were seated in the Great Hall at the staff table talking merrily among each other. The professors sat quietly while enjoying their breakfast, tea or coffee. The latter applied to Severus Snape who tried very hard to block out all sound, and he almost succeeded until loud voices could be heard from outside the Hall. The four students immediately shut up and turned in their seats, trying to hear what the voices said.  
  
"Does he even know we're coming? You know, the last time we shoved up unannounced he got really pissed. I had pink hair for a week! Pink!! Do you hear me, Adam? Pink!" a screechy voice shouted.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. We all had pink hair for a week, Kevin, there's no need to get so upset. And, no, I've not told him that we're coming. You know just as well as I, that he would leave the country if he knew we were coming to the school."  
  
"I so look forward to seeing his face, when he realises that he's not getting rid of us this time!" laughed a third voice.  
  
Harry and the others turned back to teachers to hear if they knew what was going on. They immediately caught sight of a very pale Snape.  
  
"Oh, Merlin no! Please tell me it's not true." He mumbled frightened while he sat very still in his seat.  
  
"So where do you think he's hiding, Adam?" a voice cut through the other three.  
  
"My guess would be that he's in the Great Hall now, Vick. He can't do anything for a whole day if he doesn't get he's coffee." the man apparently called Adam snickered.  
  
"No," Snape whined just before the doors sprang open and revealed four men all dressed in black muggle clothes.  
  
Harry and the others had never seen anything like their attire ever before. At least not in real-life. Hermione had read about Goth's and Harry had once seen some of them on TV, but that was the extent of their knowledge.  
  
"Sev!" a tall man with short, red hair shouted with outstretched arms and a big smile on his face.  
  
Everybody seated at the table turned to look at Snape. He had a nervous smile on his face and it looked like he very much wanted to get away.  
  
"Oi! Sev! I've missed you so much!" an enormously big man yelled and stormed up to the staff table and pulled Snape up from his stool and then proceeded to give him a huge hug.  
  
"Umm, Erik, you're crushing me!" Snape wheezed, clearly out of breath.  
  
"Oh! Sorry there, Sev." Erik said and put the much smaller man back on the ground.  
  
"Well, since you're up, you'd might as well say hello to the rest of us, Sevvie dearest." the man with the red hair said while walking up to him. The other two followed right behind him.  
  
"Hello, Adam." Snape said with a sad smile. "It really has been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
"Well, if it has, it's certainly not our fault. You were the one who kept throwing us out every time we came to visit!"  
  
"Yes, but I was very busy, you know. If you'd bothered to owl me first I'd have told you that I'd be able to meet you the very next week. So don't you place all the blame on my shoulders!" Snape said indignantly.  
  
"Okay, okay. Sorry. Didn't mean to upset you, dear. Now give me a hug, you silly thing!" Adam said and really didn't give Severus the time to reply since he pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"What is it with you people and hugs? You know I hate it. Stop acting like fucking poseurs or I'll throw you out again." Severus joked.  
  
"Poseurs? How dare you? That's the most hurtful thing you've ever said to me!" Adam said in mock-shock and held an arm up to his heart.  
  
"We've come to kidnap you, Sev. We thought it'd be good for you to come back to the club for a few days. We've even brought some of the clothes you left behind at home." A tiny man with the screechy voice interrupted and held up a black leather coffin-bag with chains attached to it.  
  
"How sweet of you. But I really don't think I can just leave the school like that," Severus began with a lame excuse, but Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
"Oh, nonsense, Severus. Of course you can leave for a few days, but it will have to wait until after the Staff Meeting in two days. Gentlemen, you are more than welcome to stay with us until then." Albus got up to introduce himself and the others in the Hall.  
  
"My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. I'm Headmaster here at Hogwarts, and this are my teachers," They all got up to shake hands politely with the newly arrived strangers while they introduced themselves.  
  
"And this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy. They are the only students who have remained for the holidays."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you all," Adam said. " My name is Adam, and the big man over there is Erik. The tiny man with bad taste in hair colour is Kevin," he said while pointing to the man with a screechy voice and purple hair. "And that man over there, with the long brown hair, is Vick."  
  
"Glad to meet you, gentlemen," Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes. "But I really am at a loss as of how you know our Potions Master."  
  
"Heheh," Adam grinned. " Well, we've known Sev since he was twenty years old. We first met him at a Vampire club in London, and we've been friends ever since."  
  
"See, I told you Snape was a vampire." Ron whispered frantically to his friends. "You owe me five sickles, Hermione!"  
  
"Mr. Adam, could you please explain to us, what a vampire club is?" Hermione asked, refusing to give up.  
  
"Sure, it's a club for vampires and people who are either interested in becoming a blood donor or just generally curious about the whole vampire- thing."  
  
"See, Ron. I'm sure Professor was just curious." she told him.  
  
"Oh no! He wasn't curious. He was looking for a blood donor." Adam said and looked slightly confused.  
  
Snape gave him a glare that would have killed him, had Adam cared to look at his friend.  
  
"HA! Told you he's a vampire!" Ron shouted loud enough for everybody to hear."  
  
"Nice going, Adam." Severus said sarcastically.  
  
"Huh? Are you meaning to tell me, that they don't know?" he asked innocently.  
  
"None of the students were aware of Severus', umm, condition, since it didn't represent any threat to them. Both Severus and I thought it wise not to tell anyone about it." Albus said.  
  
"Oh," Adam said. " Sorry, Sev. Just thought it was something people knew about."  
  
"We're not in London anymore, Adam. And most wizards really doesn't know anything about my condition, so it would only cause fear and confusion." Severus told his friend.  
  
"But, Sev, what do you mean wizards doesn't know about vampires?" Kevin asked.  
  
"We do know about vampires, Mr. Kevin, but not very much about the kind that Professor Snape is," Lupin said. Remus Lupin had taken over the DADA job a year ago along with Sirius Black to help assist him.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Lupin. Now, if you don't mind, I'd really like to get back to my rooms." Snape said finally and stormed out of the Hall.  
  
Vick sighed heavily and had a dreamy smile on his face. "He's so Goth,"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ooooohhhhh! What do you think? Don't you just love the idea of Snape being a gothic vampire? I promise I'll explain very carefully later more about the whole vampire- deal. Please review!!! Pretty please! 


	2. Friendly Quarrels

The Black Rose of Despair Chapter 2: Friendly Quarrels  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Severus Snape, Harry Potter or any of the other characters. As if you didn't already know that;) LOL  
  
Summary: Hogwarts receive strange visitors when the Christmas Holidays arrive. We'll also discover some things that we didn't know about our beloved Potions Master;)  
  
Warning: This is SLASH, people! Don't read it if you don't like it. If you read it anyway don't flame me! You've been warned!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco had retreated to the library, to get some privacy to talk quietly together.  
  
"So, Draco. Did you know Snape was a vampire and Goth to boot?" Harry asked.  
  
"No! I mean, I knew he had a bit of a past with things that revolved around weird clothing and dark clubs, but I never asked anyone to explain it to me. Even though he's my godfather, I still don't know everything there is to know about him, Potter." Draco answered back.  
  
"I wonder what sort of vampire he is since the magical world doesn't know very much about it," Hermione said out loud to herself.  
  
"We'll only know if we ask Remus about it. Think he'll be willing to let us in on it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't know. He'll most likely just say something like 'That's really not my place to tell you about' or 'I'm sorry, I promised Snape I wouldn't say anything, and I intend to honour that promise' or," Hermione started but she didn't get the chance to finish.  
  
"But Snape told the whole school that Remus was a werewolf," Harry broke in. "Wouldn't this be his opportunity to get back at him?"  
  
"You're right, Harry! Let's go right away," Ron was already on his way out the door, but Draco grabbed his arm.  
  
"You Gryffindors are really dense, aren't you? Lupin is an honourable member of the house of the foolishly brave and good-hearted people. He's forgiven Snape years ago!"  
  
"Don't be too quick with the labels, blondie. I remember you being foolishly brave during the battle, when you saved my life. What does that make you, oh great and evil Slytherin?" Hermione teased him.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't bravery! It was simple cunning, ambition and great skills." Draco shot back with his trademark smirk they'd all grown accustom to.  
  
"Cunning and ambition? I don't understand," Ron said and looked really confused.  
  
"I did it all so that I could get close to you, kill Potter and take over where dear ol' Voldie failed. Don't you know that I'm currently planning to take over the world and kill everyone who opposes me?" He finished with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Don't do that! I swear you look more and more like Snape very day. You've simply spend too much time with him to be saved from his clutches." Ron told him.  
  
"Come on, guys. Let's go find Remus. At least we'll have better luck with asking him than Dumbledore. I swear to Merlin than man is out to drive the entire school insane with his lemon drops and twinkling eyes!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet he'll be the one with the plot to take over the world, and not you Draco." Ron laughed.  
  
"You really shouldn't talk about professor Dumbledore in that way. What if he heard you?" Hermione whispered frantically and gestured for them to quiet down.  
  
"Oh relax, will you Granger!? He won't hear a word and even if he did, he wouldn't take it seriously. You really need to pull that stick put of your arse sometime." Draco drawled.  
  
"Why you little," two red spots appeared on her cheeks and she started to get up and attack the blond boy, but he quickly started to apologise.  
  
"Hey, sorry! Didn't mean for you to get all upset." Draco looked a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Hmph," was all he got out of her as she returned to her seat.  
  
"Are you quite finished?" Harry asked and took the silence as a yes. " Then let's go find Remus."  
  
*************************************************************************** Yeah, it's short. You don't have to tell, I already know. But I figured that if I keep some of the chapters short, then I'll have a chance of updating more regularly on this fic and the others I'm writing:) Review please!!!! 


End file.
